


Gently

by meteornight



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, I just think she should give her girlfriend a little kiss, Mechtober, Mechtober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteornight/pseuds/meteornight
Summary: Aurora sets sail.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Kudos: 12





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mechtober 2020 October 1-3 prompt "the aurora / stars"

> _Propulsion systems online_  
In the vast expanse of space, a ship sails. The scarred metal of her hull catches the sunlight, sparkling like the cities far below. She is battered and she is beautiful.  
> _Solar sails optimal_  
Her sails unfurl and soon she is soaring, gaining speed. She spins a tapestry from the starlight, shaping the perilous waves into a safe haven. Machinery hums and engines roar within her, alive.  
> _Life support systems online_  
Air circulates, whispering through the vents. It tousles the hair of the gunner, pets the not-quite-fur of the octokittens, and caresses the cheek of the engineer tenderly.  
> _Preparing to leave star system_  
The engineer smiles in her sleep. She needs not watch the takeoff with waking eyes, for she has seen it a thousand times and she shall see it a thousand more. She feels it all through sensors and skin as she rests in the embrace of her lover. And when she dreams, she sees the stars.


End file.
